


Winter Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kindness, M/M, Secret Relationship, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author’s choice, if I thought it’d make you feel better, I’d burn the world for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



One shirt button slowly unclasped between Sam’s fingertips; one soft kiss to Dean’s chest presses on the jagged scar etching pale skin while he peels the cloth back and over a set of broad, freckled shoulders. Dean’s chest looks like a battlefield, and even though Sam is a Master with stitches, after years of practice, putting Dean together again is a challenge. 

Sam tries to be gentle as he drags the sharp needle through the broken skin, his hands steady as he weaves in and out of the shredded skin. The pain medication and whiskey dulls the ache, but not entirely and with the twine burning through raw skin, Dean hissed like a hellcat. Thankfully, with a knot and a clip of the scissors, the task is accomplished.   
Sam brushes his hands lightly over Dean’s chest, inspecting to make sure all wounds are tethered. He did not intend to brush his fingertips over one tiny, pink nipple; however, the touch caresses lightly and sends a shiver through Dean. 

Sam expects Dean to swat his hand away and tease “I know I’m gorgeous, but hands off the merchandise.” That doesn’t happen. Instead, Dean raises his head, slowly grasping the situation through hazy lidded eyes, before closing his eyes and groaning as the room spins slightly. 

Sam kisses Dean’s forehead and then brushes his hands soothingly over Dean’s chest, touching all sorts of soft spots that elicit even more moans, yet this time, the sounds are of pleasure—not pain. There has always been something between them, yet they keep it to the light of the night; times when they are drunk or simply need pleasure, but they never talk about it. It just happened, and then it did not, as they turn the other cheek even after they have crossed a line for which they cannot come back. 

Sam presses a kiss to Dean's chest, electing a soft groan that is not a sing of pain, but of wanting, desiring. “Is this alright, Dean?” He whispers because Dean’s ears are still ringing and his head throbs after being tossed around like a rag doll by a son-of-a-bitch spirit who put up a hell of a fight before they were able to ganker her. Dean does not say a word, but he leans closer, as if seeking whatever Sam will give him. 

Sam leans in and rests his forehead against Dean’s, pausing briefly to breath in the scent of whiskey and leather, before he brushes his lips over Dean’s temple. Even though Dean’s voice is hushed, the younger Winchester doesn’t miss the soft “Sammy, please...” 

Sam can make Dean feel good, even if come morning his brother will order them never to talk about this sinful thing between them. With quick fingers, he unzips Dean’s bloodstained jeans and tugs them off; when Dean hissed and clenched teeth, clearly in discomfort from the cloth rubbing over a wound on his thigh, Sam tosses the jeans away and loving kisses the raw skin. 

Sam slides a tentative hand down between Dean’s legs and palmed Dean’s erection and gave a slow stroke, electing a hushed moan from the beautiful man underneath him. Sam strokes lazily while his smoldering eyes gaze into Dean's jewel-green eyes as his toned chest ripples with lust that vibrates deep within his loving soul. 

Dean is throbbing hard, at full mast in the blink of an eye as he lies back on the bed, moaning and shaking as Sam strokes him. He reaches down to cup his balls, intent to help Sam bring him off quickly because the sooner they get this over the sooner then can do as they always do and go back to hiding their feelings, but Sam shook Dean's hand away and kisses his thigh, whispering “Lay back and relax, Dean. I am going to make you feel so good, big brother.”

It is not right, but it is okay, and Dean surrenders to the pleasure as the whiskey pulsing though his body. He gives into to Sam, and allows his brother's touch to send him into the land of orgasmic bliss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/337498.html?thread=59767898#/t59767898)


End file.
